


Du sang, des cris, des larmes et des cadavres

by Clochetout



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Death, Emotional Manipulation, Fanfiction, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Tragic Romance, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clochetout/pseuds/Clochetout
Summary: Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? C'est ce que Caspar se demandait. La personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, se trouvait juste là. Mais ses souvenirs étaient flous, alors il cherchait au fond de sa mémoire les moindres bribes qu’il lui restaient pour protéger la personne la plus importante de sa vie.Mais comment peut-il pardonner à cette personne qui l’a pourtant abandonnée ? Arrivera-t-il à protéger leur relation alors qu’un père autoritaire l’a forcé à tout oublier ?
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 3





	Du sang, des cris, des larmes et des cadavres

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ Cet OS parle de la guerre, de la mort et évoque la manipulation, si vous n’êtes pas à l’aise avec ces sujets passez votre chemin
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Les troupes du Royaume avaient traversé le grand pont de Myrddin et bientôt elles atteindraient le fort Merceus. L’armée impériale les attendait de pied ferme. Hors de question de laisser ce fort tomber entre leurs mains, l’armée ne devait pas abandonner l’inexpugnable forteresse, elle ne pouvait pas l’abandonner car cela signerait la perte de l’Empire d’Adrestia. Deux généraux de guerre avaient été choisis pour guider les troupes de l’Empire : le Chevalier Macabre et Caspar von Bergliez. Le premier attendait le combat avec impatiente alors que le second voulait tant qu’il n’arrive jamais. Étrangement, Caspar ne voulait pas se battre. Cependant , il ne pouvait le dire , car cela serait louche venant de celui qui a toujours foncé tête baissée dans la bagarre. Il pourrait être prit pour un traître , et son père ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Le roi Dimitri guidait son armée et avec lui devait se trouver le professeur Byleth , accompagnée de ses anciens élèves. Caspar allait devoir se confronter  à de vieux camarades, des amis pour certains.

L’ennemi arriva devant la forteresse et leur étendard flottait au-dessus d’eux. C’était l’heure, la bataille qui changerait la vie de Caspar était arrivée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus abandonna le Chevalier Macabre et rejoignit son armée pour combattre.

Le Royaume pénétra dans la forteresse avec difficulté grâce, ou à cause, de l’armée impériale qui protégeait les remparts. Une centaine d’ennemis réussirent à atteindre une large allée pour se rendre à la tour maîtresse et détruire le centre de communication. Le chevalier aux cheveux bleus hésita un court instant avant de se souvenir des paroles de son père. Il s’élança alors avec des soldats pour les arrêter.

Ce fut un massacre. Du sang, des cris, des larmes et des cadavres. Encore du sang, des cris, des larmes et des cadavres. Toujours du sang, des cris, des larmes et des cadavres. Un cercle vicieux qui ne s’arrêterait que lorsque tous les soldats seraient morts.

Caspar était le dernier debout, au milieu de tous ces corps qui jonchaient le sol. Il regarda le ciel, . L es nuages recouvraient cette étendue , aussi bleue que les cheveux du jeune homme. La pluie ne tarderait pas.

Soudain Caspar entendit un bruit, ; des pas se rapprochaient. Il tourna sa tête vers l’origine du bruit et il la vit. La personne qu’il ne voulait pas affronter, celle contre qui il ne pouvait pas se battre. Mais elle était là, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Le combattant avait secrètement espéré qu’elle abandonnerait cette guerre. Il ne savait pas si elle se souvenait de la relation spéciale qu’ils avaient, si elle ressentait toujours les émotions qui les avaient jadis traversés. Caspar, lui-même ne s’en souvenait plus bien, mais pour une raison qu’il ignorait, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la tuer, malgré ce qu’il risquait.

✾ ⋆ ✾⋆✾⋆✾⋆✾

_ \- Caspar ! vous vous êtes encore battu avec des bandits. _

_ \- Mais ils faisaient du grabuge ! Je devais les arrêter ! répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. _

_ \- Et vous comptez guérir ces blessures comment ? soupira la jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains. _

_ \- Et bien je pensais que vous pourriez utiliser votre magie ! _

_ \- Il en est hors de question, répliqua la déléguée de maison. Dorothea n’est pas à votre disposition. _

_ \- Mais c'est juste pour une fois ! râla le bleu. _

_ \- Ça ne me gêne pas, déclara la chanteuse. _

_ \- Cela fait trois fois en deux semaines que vous vous occupez de ce genre d’incident., s’indigna Edelgard avant de se tourner vers le bleu et de lui dire :  _

_ \- Trouvez quelqu’un d’autre Caspar ! _

_ \- Mais Linhardt ne veut plus le faire ! _

_ \- Alors la prochaine fois _ _ , _ _ réfléchissez avant d’agir. _

_ La blanche prit un ton plus doux et continua : _

_ \- Ce n’est pas pour vous embêter que je dis ça, mais sur un champ de bataille il n’y aura pas toujours quelqu’un qui pourra vous soigner, alors il est bon de réfléchir aux conséquences que pourraient entraîner vos actions. _

_ Caspar ne répliqua pas. Il savait qu’Edelgard avait raison _ _ , _ _ mais ne voulut pas l’avouer. Il partit donc sans un mot de plus, laissant les deux jeunes femmes. _

_ Il marcha le long des couloirs du monastère pour se rendre à l’infirmerie _ _ , _ _ malgré la douleur qu’entraînait chacun de ses pas. _

_ \- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? demanda une voix dont échappa un souffle d’exaspération. _

_ Caspar se retourna et découvrit Linhardt qui le fixait de son habituel regard blasé. _

_ \- A l’infirmerie, grogna le bleu. _

_ \- Alors que tu peines à faire un pas devant l’autre. _

_ Le combattant serra les dents. Effectivement il avait mal _ _ , _ _ mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état indéfiniment. Le vert le regarda continuer sa route avec difficulté. Il finit par souffler puis déclara : _

_ \- Allez viens dans ma chambre je vais te soigner. _

_ \- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas, dit Caspar étonné. _

_ \- C’est vrai, mais te voir traîner ton corps comme une larve n’est pas un spectacle des plus plaisant. D’autant plus que pour arriver à l’infirmerie _ _ , _ _ il faut gravir de nombreuses marches et vu ton état tu risques de t’évanouir avant de l’atteindre. _

_ \- Si c’est pour te moquer c’est pas la peine… bouda le bleu. _

_ Linhardt s’accroupit devant lui et l’invita à grimper sur son dos. Caspar hésita un instant puis finit par accepter. Le mage porta alors le garçon jusqu’à sa chambre qui se trouvait non loin de là. _

_ Une fois arrivé, Caspar s’assit sur le lit du vert tandis que ce dernier se posta face à lui. _

_ \- Il faut que tu retires ta chemise pour que je puisse voir tes blessures, indiqua Linhardt. _

_ Les joues du combattant prirent une légère teinte rosée pendant qu’il défaisait un à un les boutons de son vêtement. Linhardt examina les plaies puis déclara : _

_ \- Ça n’est pas très profond, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes. Allonge-toi sur le dos. _

_ Caspar afficha un regard joueur puis dit d’un ton taquin : _

_ \- T’arrivera à supporter la vue de mon magnifique torse malgré l’effet que je te fais ? _

_ \- C’est plutôt à toi qu’il faudrait poser la question, répliqua Linhardt d’une voix posée mais avec un petit sourire en coin. Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas dans les mêmes conditions que la dernière fois. _

_ Caspar rougit d’un coup et Linhardt ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il est vrai que la situation n’était pas la même… Le mage n’avait pas soigné le bleu depuis un mois _ _ , _ _ et à ce moment-là les deux protagonistes ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. _

_ Le vert posa une main sur le torse de Caspar tandis que son autre main se cala sur son ventre. Le bleu rougit violemment à ce contacte et Linhardt lança son sortilège. Quelques rayons lumineux traversèrent les plaies et Caspar ressentit une agréable vague de chaleur. Son corps chauffait, il n’avait jamais réagi comme ça. Il était vrai qu’avoir les deux mains du vert posées sur lui, lui avait toujours procuré de l’effet mais jamais à cette intensité. Peut-être que c’était dû au fait de se retrouver à moitié nu sur le lit de l’homme qu’il aimait. D’autant plus qu’il savait maintenant que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Quoi qu’il en soit, cela le rendait tout chose. _

_ \- J’ai fini, dit Linhardt en ouvrant les yeux. _

_ Il observa le bleu qui avait les joues cramoisies et eut un petit sourire fier. _

_ \- Je t’avais prévenu que ce n’était pas moi qui craquerai _ __ _ le premier, déclara le vert. _

_ Caspar détourna le regard _ _ , _ _ beaucoup trop embarrassé. Le mage regarda son copain puis se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, les mains de part et d’autre de sa tête. _

_ \- Linhardt ? interrogea le combattant _ _ , _ _ les joues toujours aussi rouges. _

_ \- Si on m’avait un jour dit que j’arriverai à te voir dans cet état, je ne l’aurais pas cru, dit-il avec un regard profondément ancré dans les yeux bleus de son partenaire. _

_ Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Caspar tout en lui caressant la joue de sa main droite. Le bleu passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son homme pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser. Ils s’embrassaient tendrement mais avec passion. Aucun des deux n’essayait de dominer l’autre, les deux amoureux transmettaient du mieux possible leurs sentiments à travers ce rapprochement beaucoup trop rare dans leur quotidien. _

_ En effet, les deux adolescents n’aimaient pas beaucoup se donner en spectacle. Ils ne cachaient pas leur relation, bon nombre de personnes connaissaient leur couple, mais s’embrasser en public n’était pas forcément de leur goût. Alors, pendant les quelques moments qu’ils passaient seuls, ils se rapprochaient sans aller plus loin qu’un baiser. _

_ Seulement, aujourd’hui Linhardt voulait aller plus loin, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de peur de mettre la pression ou de faire du mal à son copain. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent mettant fin au baiser. _

_ \- Linhardt… Je… Si ça continue… Je… _

_ Caspar, la respiration saccadée, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, n’arrivait plus à aligner ses mots. Lorsqu’il planta son regard dans celui du mage, Linhardt ressentit une boule de chaleur dans le creux de son ventre. _

_ \- Moi non plus je crois que je n’arriverai pas à m’arrêter, dit à son tour le vert. _

_ Il colla son bassin à celui du bleu qui lâcha un petit grognement à peine perceptible. Linhardt sentit une légère bosse dans le pantalon de son amoureux et il sourit tendrement. _

_ \- Est-ce que tu en as envie ? demanda le mage. _

_ \- Oui bien sûr, mais… je ne suis pas sûr d’être prêt…, articula Caspar. _

_ \- On n’est pas obligé de le faire, on y va à notre rythme. _

_ Le bleu acquiesça et Linhardt se redressa. Il ôta son haut permettant à Caspar d’admirer pour la première fois son torse. Il attrapa les mains du combattant et les posa sur son corps, traçant de fines lignes entre ses abdos légèrement voyant. _

_ Le mage se pencha et embrassa de nouveau son copain. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes et Linhardt murmura : _

_ \- Je t’aime Caspar. Je t’aime à en mourir. _

_ \- Moi aussi je t’aime de tout mon cœur Linhardt, répondit le bleu. _

✾⋆✾⋆✾⋆✾⋆✾

Une mer de cadavres et deux personnes debout, éloignées l’une de l’autre. Malgré les cinq années écoulées sans se voir, Caspar reconnut tout de suite Linhardt. Ils se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux, et le bleu espéra s’être trompé. Malheureusement il ne pouvait se tromper, il ne pouvait pas confondre l’amour de sa vie avec le premier venu.

Linhardt avait un regard triste et était taché de sang au même titre que le bleu.

\- Comment vas-tu Caspar depuis la dernière fois ? demanda le mage.

Le combattant le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, étonné par la question à laquelle il ne savait quoi répondre.

\- Excuse-moi, dit le vert une main sur son front. Je crois que je ne sais plus très bien ce que je raconte. 

Quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent du ciel et vinrent s’écraser dans les flaques de sang répandues sur le sol de pierre. La question de Linhardt était stupide et il le savait. Mais la seule chose qu’il désirait c’était gagner du temps, gagner du temps pour retarder le plus possible leur affrontement. Le vert ne voulait pas affronter Caspar, il était prêt à tout pour ça, alors il lança un appel ultime :

\- Caspar ! Rejoins-nous ! Battons-nous ensemble et reprenons là où tout s’est arrêté.

Le bleu le regarda les lèvres tremblantes, il voulait accepter mais la voix de son père résonnait dans sa tête, « Caspar, je sais que tu es triste parce que certains de tes amis t’ont abandonné. Mais nous sommes alliés à l’Empire, TU es allié à l’Empire et ceux qui ne le sont pas sont des ennemis à abattre ! Alors si un jour tu te retrouves face à eux, tu dois les tuer, pour purger ce monde comme le souhaite notre impératrice. ». Combien de fois son père lui avait répété ces mots ? Assez pour qu’ils restent gravés dans sa mémoire de façon indélébile. Combien de fois son père l’avait-il frappé lorsqu’il le contredisait ? Assez pour qu’il ressente encore chaque coup. Combien de fois son père avait-il rabaissé la relation qu’il entretenait avec son ancien amant ? Assez pour que Caspar oublie tout des sentiments qu’il éprouvait face à Linhardt. 

« Ton ami Linhardt t’a abandonné ! Il s’est retourné contre toi et est parti avec l’ennemi maintenant. Ce n’est qu’un traître qui ne vaut aucun regret, tout comme la princesse de Brigid ! Alors si jamais tu les vois tu dois les tuer ! ». La voix de son père résonnait à l’intérieur de son crâne. Au fond de son cœur, Caspar voulait accepter cette proposition. Cependant il ne le pouvait pas, tout comme Linhardt ne pouvait pas venir se battre à ses côtés.

\- Je ne peux pas Linhardt ! Et tu le sais très bien ! déclara le bleu.

\- Je vois… C’est ton père qui t’a s retourné l’esprit…, dit le mage.

\- NON TU TE TROMPES ! C’EST TOI QUI M’A ABANDONNÉ, LUI N’A FAIT QUE M'ÉCLAIRER ! C’EST ENTIÈREMENT DE TA FAUTE ! TU M’AS LAISSÉ TOMBER POUR PETRA ! hurla Caspar.

\- Oui c’est ma faute. Jamais je n’aurais dû te laisser seul avec lui alors que je savais très bien de quoi il était capable. Mais jamais je n’ai préféré Petra à toi ! Tu es le seul qui compte à mes yeux.

\- TAIS TOI ! ARRÊTE DE ME MENTIR !

\- Je ne te ment pas  ! s’exclama le vert. Tu es le seul que j’aime et que j’aimerai à jamais. Seulement j’ai été idiot à  de ne pas te proposer de venir avec moi, uniquement parce que j’avais peur que tu choisisses ton père de plein gré.

Caspar ne savait pas s’il était en colère  contre  Linhardt ou s’il était triste. Surement les deux.

\- Je te tuerai ! jura le bleu. Ma décision est prise.

\- La mienne aussi, déclara le mage.

Caspar brandit sa hache pleine de sang et fonça. Tout s’enchaîna très vite. Le bleu courut vers Linhardt, ce dernier leva son bras vers le combattant et regarda ses yeux emplis de rage. Caspar ressentit une vague de chaleur dans son corps, et beaucoup, beaucoup de tendresse. Son corps cria de douleur, lui suppliant de s’arrêter. Cependant tout fut balayé par la vision de son père qui lui hurlait en boucle : « Fais-le ». Tout au fond de son coeur, le bleu pria, il pria pour que le sort du mage le tuerait avant que sa hache ne le touche.

Mais sa hache s’enfonça d’un coup dans le corps de Linhardt et dans un cris son âme se déchira. Une volée de sang sorti du corps de son ancien amant et le mage afficha un doux sourire. Le liquide vermeil coulait le long de son arme et il balbutia :

\- P-pourquoi ? Linhardt, pourquoi tu ne m’as pas attaqué ?

Le vert attrapa Caspar et le serra dans ses bras. 

\- Ma décision était prise depuis le début de cette guerre, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Et elle consistait à te protéger si nous nous retrouvions face à face. Je n’ai jamais cherché à t’oublier car je ne voulais pas abandonner mes sentiments en t'effaçant de ma mémoire.

Ses forces le lâchèrent, Caspar s’assit par terre et posa le dos du mage sur ses genoux tout en soutenant sa tête avec sa main. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il peinait à parler mais réussit à cette question qui résonnait en lui :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t’aime à en mourir, répondit Linhardt dans un sourire.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Caspar, se mélangeant à la pluie avant de venir s’écraser sur le visage du mage. Des souvenirs rejaillirent du fond de sa mémoire, des souvenirs qu’il avait enfoui pour faciliter sa mission durant cette guerre, comme le lui avait demandé son père. 

Il se souvint alors de son premier baiser, ayant eu lieu pendant un de leurs entraînements sur un champ de bataille, Linhardt le lui avait offert sous le coup de l’émotion. Il se souvint également du jour où les deux adolescents s’étaient découverts pour la première fois mais aussi de la sensation que lui procuraient les caresses de son amoureux ainsi que le goût de ses lèvres lorsqu’ils échangeaient un baiser. Mais il se rappela surtout ce magnifique couché de soleil qu’ils avaient pu apercevoir depuis la cour du Monastère et devant lequel Linhardt avait déclaré : “Caspar, quoi qu’il arrive je t’aimerai et jamais je ne pourrai te blesser ! Oui, même si nous nous retrouvions dans des camps opposés. Alors je te promets qu’un jour nous nous marierons et que nous vivrons ensemble !”. 

Les larmes du bleu redoublèrent et la pluie s’intensifia. Le mage souffla :

\- Ne pleure pas, je ne regrette pas du tout mon geste.

Avec ses dernières forces il agrippa le col du bleu pour lui faire incliner sa tête et l’embrasser une dernière fois. Il posa sa main sur la joue du combattant.

\- C’est ironique non ? demanda le vert alors que Caspar ne répondit pas, encore trop retourné par les événements. La première fois qu’on s’est embrassé on était sur un champ de bataille, expliqua-t-il. Je trouvais juste ça ironique que notre dernier baiser se fasse aussi pendant un combat.

Le corps du bleu était secoué par les sanglots et sa vision brouillée par les larmes. La vision de Linhardt, quant à elle, devint floue et il sentit ses forces le quitter. 

\- Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, celui que j’ai le plus aimé de ma vie, souffla le mage dans un dernier effort. 

Sa main glissa et il ferma les yeux, un sourire tendre sur son visage. Linhardt venait de rendre son dernier souffle ne laissant plus qu’un cadavre dans les bras de Caspar.

Le bleu hurla, il hurla de tout son corps, il hurla de toute son âme. Un cri déchirant qui retentit dans toute la forteresse. Sa gorge se noua, le cri s’arrêta, ne laissant qu’au jeune homme ses larmes pour s’exprimer.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta comme ça, à pleurer avec le cadavre de son bien-aimé serré contre son corps. 

Il aperçut alors une silhouette à travers sa vision devenue complètement floue. Il ne savait pas de qui il s’agissait, mais en la voyant brandir une arme il comprit qu’il devait s’agir d’un ennemi. 

Il ne bougea pas, ne tenta pas de se défendre.

\- Ne t’en fais pas Linhardt, murmura-t-il dans l’oreille du vert. J’arrive bientôt.

La silhouette abattit son arme, transperçant la chair de Caspar. Sa vision devint noire et ses forces le quittèrent très vite. 

Il ne restait désormais que du sang, des cris, des larmes et des cadavres.

Du sang, des cris, des larmes, des cadavres et deux sourires. Les sourires de deux amants, séparés par les épreuves de la vie, qui étaient sur le point de se retrouver pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! J’espère que ça vous a plus et que vous n'êtes pas trop déprimé.e.s... En vérité j'ai beaucoup aimé le père de Caspar dans le jeu, même si on ne fait que l'évoquer, notamment grâce à un dialogue avec Dorothea qui évoque le courage qu'il a eu pour sauver ses soldats (dans la deuxième partie du jeu si nous ne sommes pas avec les aigles de jais). Cela n'empêche que je me suis un peu éloignée de la réalité en faisant de lui un mauvais père (ou pas, parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment il se comportait avec Caspar)...
> 
> Ceci est une des premières fictions que j'ai écrite mais également la toute première que j'ai finit (en même temps c'est un one shot donc bon...)
> 
> Sur ce n'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner vos impressions ! 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation en attendant de vous retrouver sur mes futures fictions !
> 
> ~Clochetout~


End file.
